


Sexy/Handsome

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesc could not help himself when doing PUMA's Head to Head interview with Marco,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy/Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [PUMA's Head to Head interview last year.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbLRRogtRro)
> 
>  
> 
> Just look at how flirty they were. *grins*  
> I hope you enjoy this!

Cesc’s eyes glued to that cute face as he swallowed hard.

He was in the same room with the Prince – Marco Verratti, for PUMA’s Head to Head interview. The moment Marco stepped in was when everything filled with light, sparkled in front of Cesc’s eyes, his mouth went dry at the sight of the beautiful Italian who was dressing in black. Cesc’s eyes kept wandering to his neck, perfect, screaming for him to lick and suck marks on it, claiming its owner. Those eyes – God, they were so beautiful – how come could someone have such intense and addicting eyes like that? Those deep shades of blue, them long eyelashes and that gaze – Cesc could feel his pants get tighter after each second just admiring true beauty in front of him. He felt a little embarrassed, but collected himself together fast enough for the interview.

It went quite smoothly but he felt a little bit awkward with Marco’s eyes on him, how he looked at him with those puppy eyes, how his voice with Italian accent sounded both cute and sexy at the same time. And his smiles – Cesc could not stop thinking about them. He felt hot all over, wondering if he could survive this without making a fool of himself. (He had already done it by answering that dinner question. Damn it!)

He stopped thinking for a second when Marco winked at him. (seriously?)

“I heard you liked to sing. Can you sing me your favorite song?” Marco smiled mischievously. Ah, things were getting out of control then.

Who was he to deny that smile anyway?

“You’re a disaster!” Marco buried his face in his hands, jokingly. Cesc’s face just went redder – he really made a fool of himself this time then. “Come on, man.”

Marco just shook his head slowly, like he did not believe it. “A total disaster.” He smirked at Cesc who was feeling even more embarrassed.

Getting to the match – which was the main topic anyway. Cesc thought it was funny to see Marco’s eyes widened in surprise after Cesc had warned him about his teammates. He smiled in his small victory (after being a fool for most of the interview of course.)

The final question: “Who will win this match?”

Marco just smirked, “Chelsea.”

This was confusing as hell. Cesc did not know how to reply to that, and Marco smirking did not make things easier for him then. Ah, damn it, for the second time.

They got out of the room after the interview after making sure that everything was perfect. Cesc could still feel the tightness of his pants, and, to his surprise, Marco said something to his friend before leaving him to join Cesc on the way. He looked confident, hands on his pockets, walking clear, determined steps beside Cesc. Marco was so close that Cesc could smell his scent plus seeing every detail on his face. The Prince gave him a blinding smile and if it was not for his suddenly strong self-control, he would push the Italian against the nearest wall.

They were getting farther away from people, when they reached the hallway, there were just them and the dim lights. Marco’s eyes looked even more of perfection in this case.

Cesc did not know what to say, “I, um, about the interview-“

He did not get to finish his sentence when he found himself trapped between the wall and Mister-Perfect-whose-name-was-Marco-Verratti. Their breaths mingled, their faces were inches apart and Cesc bet he could count each of the Italian’s individual eyelash. “Marco, wha-“

Marco’s lips shut him up real quick. The kiss was strong and demanding, with Marco’s hands threading through his hair, tongues exploring each other’s mouth eagerly. Cesc could sense his pants getting even more uncomfortable that he felt hard to breath.

Marco pulled away, a little breathlessly, a smirk appeared on his face, “Now what do you say?”

Cesc tilted his head against the wall, panting softly, “I- I-“

Marco shook his head briefly before turning around just to press his butt against Cesc’s groin. He could not stop a moan escape his lips. “Ah, Marc- Marco!”

“Much better now,” the Italian chuckled, rolling his butt harder against Cesc. The Spaniard did not know what to do and where to touch him, so he carefully gripped Marco’s hips, steadying himself. He could sense the other’s giggle when they moved in sync with each other. This felt too good to be really happening, Cesc thought to himself. He let his hand wander to Marco’s trousers, slipping inside and wrapping a hand around his hard member, stroking lightly. It was Marco’s turn to moan helplessly, bucking up to Cesc, hands gripping hard on Cesc’s thighs. “Ah, Cesc-y.”

“Do you like it baby?” Cesc asked, feeling more confident now. He darted his free hand to Marco’s shoulder, pulling at his T-shirt to reveal the smooth skin there, whispering in his ear before leaning in to press a kiss on his shoulder. “So beautiful.”

“You are handsome too Cesc-y, oh oh.” Marco’s voice hitched as Cesc’s hand worked on faster with his movements. Cesc could not help leaning in again to bite on the Prince’s shoulder lightly, sucking on the skin there. “Mmm, tasting so good.” He smirked and licked on the mark lightly, earning a gasp from Marco. “Sensitive, ah?” He pulled the boy flushed to his body, sucking hard on his neck while his hands kept on doing their work.

“You don’t know how long I have been waiting for this, Cesc-y.” Marco panted, his voice sounded even more irresistible. “Since the first time I saw you, oh. I have been imagining what you could do to me, your hands, your lips, your tongue…”, he licked his lips seductively, “your cock.”

Cesc’s eyes widened in shock. “Fuck,” he muttered, feeling himself getting harder than ever. “You are so dirty, do you know that?”

“But don’t you like it, handsome?” Marco leaned against Cesc’s body, hands reaching back to pull him harder against his back, “I know how much you want me too. Just see how you look at me,” he whispered, “and this too”, the Italian’s pressed his palm flat against the bulge in Cesc’s pants and Cesc could not stop moaning and shivering under that simple touch.

Marco turned to face him, pulling him by the collar of his shirt to another bruising kiss, all teeth and tongue and passion. Cesc’s grip on his waist got more painful but Marco loved it. His hands stopped at Cesc’s belt, unbuckling the obstacle, pulling his pants down, revealing those grey briefs inside.

Cesc felt breathless when the Prince got on his knees, eyeing the bulge in his boxers, licking his lips. Without warning, Marco suck lightly on the tip through the garment, all the sensation made Cesc groan in blinding pleasure.

“Please, Marco, I need you.” Cesc gasped, gripping Marco’s shoulders, begging for him. The Italian just smirked, hands stopping at the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down very slowly, freeing Cesc’s erection. Just one second and his mouth was all over Cesc’s cock, sucking him eagerly.

“Ah Marco, Marco!” Cesc nearly screamed, the pleasure building on his stomach. Marco was deep throating him now, sucking here and there, his tongue was doing magic to Cesc’s cock. The Spaniard bucked up helplessly just to be pressed firmly against the wall, Marco’s mouth still sucking him off. He kept on moaning, sensing his release coming near, but just right before he could, Marco stopped with that naughty look on his face. That bastard wanted him to beg for it.

“Marco,” he whined, bucking up just to be pressed down by the other man’s hands. “Please, I’ve been a good boy.”

“Hmm, you don’t sound very convincing.” The boy sighed, trying to look disappointed.

“Please, Marco, I need you, sexy.” Cesc kept on whining, and Marco finally took some pity on him, ducking his head down and taking him again. The loud sound Marco made when sucking him just pushed Cesc near to the edge. He looked down to see the Italian just right when he looked up from where he was, those blue eyes and long eyelashes and that sexy look on his face were enough to send him over the edge. He came hard, feeling dizzy when Marco swallowed him down.

The boy stood up, pulling Cesc  in for another kiss, letting Cesc taste himself on his tongue, helping him pull his pants up. He pulled away, whispered in Cesc’s ear. “You may be a disaster at singing, but your moans made up for it, Cesc-y.”

With that, he winked, placed a kiss on Cesc’s cheek and walked away, leaving the man standing there dumbfounded.

That was when Cesc noticed the piece of paper in his hand.

A string of numbers.

_“Don’t forget to call me, Cesc-y xoxo”._


End file.
